CCNG
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Sakura ya ha muerto, dejando una herencia, las cartas Sakura... Takashi, su hijo tendra ahora q recolectarlas y seguir con el legado de su madre...
1. Introducción

"CCNG"  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Introducción  
  
Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Sakura, quien está con Kero y con Yue, tiene ya 21 años, esta sentada en un sillón, donde sus dos guardianes la escuchan seriamente  
  
- Kero, Yue... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ya no los había visto. Más de un año para ser exactos. Desde que me casé, ustedes parecen haber desaparecido de mi vida, y más tu Yue, quien decidiste permanecer a lado de mi hermano - Yue trato de interrumpir, pero Sakura con un dedo en los labios lo silencio - ahora estoy aquí, con mis dos guardianes y con la persona que más voy a adorar en toda mi vida - Sakura frota su vientre, esto da a entender que esta embarazada - este ser que llevo en mi interior va a ser una persona muy poderosa, va a ser una persona más fuerte que yo mágicamente, por que en su sangre lleva la de dos grandes magos. En estos momentos dejare la magia por otro lado, tengo que mantener esto en absoluta discreción, no quiero que crezca todavía con la magia, poco a poco el tiempo lo hará reaccionar los poderes que tiene ocultos. Es por eso que los he llamado aquí, a mis dos fieles guardianes, para que les dé una última orden...  
  
Kero y Yue se quedaron muy desconcertados, ¿por qué decía Sakura que esa iba a ser su ultima orden?.  
  
- Yue y Cerberos, la orden que les quiero pedir, es que... protejan a mi hijo tal y como lo hicieron conmigo - Yue y Kero quedaron en silencio - a lo que me refiero es que tu Kero, lo protegerás al igual como lo hiciste conmigo, desde que abrí ese libro. Y tu Yue, que juzgues si lo crees capaz de que se puede quedar con la responsabilidad tan grande que son las cartas Sakura.  
  
- No entiendo por que nos dice eso, ¿acaso ya jamás va a volver a tomar el control de las cartas Sakura?  
  
- Así es Yue, ya jamás volveré a tener el control de las cartas Sakura, es por eso que les digo que mi hijo tratará de hacerse cargo de ellas. Yue, Cerberos... ¿pueden hacer lo que les digo?  
  
Kero y Yue se ven a los ojos, sabían que esto iba a ser una despedida para siempre  
  
- por supuesto Sakura - dijo Kero  
  
- si así es como lo deseas... - dijo Yue  
  
Sakura entonces ordeno que Kero volviera al libro Sakura y que Yue volviera a ser Yukito. Estos la obedecieron. Sakura tomó el libro "Sakura", en lo que Yukito se marchaba.   
  
- lo siento amigo mío, pero esto es por lo que pasará dentro de muchos años... - Sakura movió la mano alrededor del libro y el sello quedo completamente cerrado.  
  
Sakura entonces guarda el libro y saca un cuaderno de un forro muy especial. Lo abre y saca una pluma, en el se pone a escribir:  
  
"Querido hijo, mi ultima parte del trabajo lo acabo de hacer, ahora solo depende de ti que todo esto se haga realidad. Los que te han protegido y juzgado están ahora conmigo y no harán otra cosa. Sé que lo que tuvo que pasar, así fue, y siento que lo que va a pasar va a ser por tu bien... cuídate, y perdóname por haberte dado esta responsabilidad desde antes de nacer... te ama... tu madre"   
  
Sakura cierra el cuaderno, y lo guarda junto con el libro Sakura.   
  
Sakura entonces escucha que abren la puerta, ha llegado su esposo.  
  
- Ya llegaste! - dijo emocionada al dar la bienvenida a su esposo, al amor de su vida, a la persona que más ama, a Shaoran...  
  
- Sakura... ¿por qué siempre te desesperas cuando llego un poco tarde?  
  
- Por que me preocupo mucho, ¿qué no entiendes? Solo llevamos un año de casados y ahora por mi estado - señala su vientre - no puedo tampoco ir a trabajar  
  
- Pero no te molestes Sakura... sabes que siempre volveré y estaré aquí para siempre por ti... - Sakura y Shaoran se dan un beso  
  
- Auh! - se quejo Sakura ya que le aplasto el vientre  
  
- Disculpa, no fue mi intención  
  
- No te preocupes - Shaoran y Sakura se volvieron a besar - Auh!  
  
- ¿Ahora que hice? - pregunto Shaoran quejándose ya que no había hecho nada  
  
- auh! - Sakura se quejaba y se comenzaba a tocar el vientre - Shaoran... creo que ya.  
  
- ¿Qué ya que?   
  
- El bebé Shaoran... creo que ya viene  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Ahora?  
  
- Aja...   
  
- Espera voy a llamar al medico  
  
- ¿No sería mejor ir al hospital directamente?  
  
- Cierto, vamonos...  
  
- ¿Mi maleta?  
  
- La maleta... aquí esta, ya vamonos  
  
- ¿La maleta del bebe?  
  
- Aquí esta  
  
- ¿El auto?  
  
- Esta listo, no falta nada, vamos  
  
Y Shaoran salió corriendo de la casa... Sakura estaba parada dentro de la casa...  
  
- creo que olvido algo...  
  
En eso entra Shaoran desespedaramente  
  
- lo lamento... - y se llevo a Sakura directo al hospital  
  
Para Shaoran todo es muy rápido, ya que recibieron a Sakura de inmediato y esperaba urgentemente a que alguien le avisara algo, ya que era frustrante esperar, ahora sabia lo que pasaban todos los padres. Daba vueltas por toda la sala, esperaba con ansias que le dijeran algo de su esposa y de su bebe. La ilusión de Shaoran iba y venia cada que una enfermera pasaba e iba directamente con el padre, o si no simplemente lo anunciaba, pero no había escuchado el suyo, era realmente frustrante para él algo así.  
  
- ¿El esposo de Sakura Kinomoto Li?  
  
Shaoran se levanto rápidamente y levanto la mano, por fin lo habían llamado  
  
- Su esposa y su bebe lo esperan - dijo la enfermera sonriéndole y haciéndole seña de que pasara al cuarto de su esposa.   
  
Shaoran corrió hasta el cuarto de su esposa, abrió la puerta y vio poco a poco como su esposa, su hermosa esposa llevaba cargando un pequeño bulto, sabia que Sakura lo que cargaba sería lo que los uniría para siempre. Sakura volteo a verlo y sonrió, Shaoran paso tímidamente y se acerco hacia su nueva familia.  
  
- es un hermoso niño  
  
- ¿Es niño?  
  
- Aja, y es idéntico a su padre - terminando de decir esto, Sakura besa a Shaoran  
  
- También es como su madre - El bebe estaba durmiendo placenteramente, en lo que sus padres se besaban, ya que ambos tenían lo que más querían y querrán toda su vida  
  
- ¿Y como lo llamaremos? - dijo Shaoran tomando los pequeños dedos del bebe  
  
- ¿Qué te parece Takashi?  
  
- ¿Takashi?... lo dices por tu amigo Takashi Tenoh  
  
- Así es... - dijo Sakura dándole el bebe a Shaoran - creo que es una manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros hace tiempo ¿no lo crees?  
  
Shaoran cayo ya que Sakura estaba con una mirada muy dulce, la mirada que le gustaba a Shaoran  
  
- Entonces amigo - le dijo Shaoran a su bebe - te llamas Takashi Li Kinomoto - terminando de decir esto Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron a besar en lo que el bebé seguía durmiendo angelicalmente.  
  
  
  
- ¡¡Takashi!! - gritaba todavía una hermosa voz a un pequeño niño de siete años que estaba durmiendo placenteramente en su habitación - Takashi, ya es hora de escuela  
  
- ¿Pero por que mamá? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?  
  
- Por que es tu obligación pequeño Takashi, o si no te quedaras en casa haciendo los deberes de todos  
  
- Esta bien... ya voy mamá - dijo Takashi levantándose poco a poco de su cama. En lo que Sakura iba a otra habitación  
  
- Shaoran... se te va a hacer tarde  
  
- Si ya lo sé, pero ¿no has visto mi mapa?  
  
- Mapas en el armario Shaoran... acuérdate - Shaoran se acerca al armario y saca unos mapas  
  
- Gracias... aquí están los que busco...  
  
Sakura era una hermosa señora, ya llevaba ocho años de casada con Shaoran, y aun lo quería tanto como siempre. Ahora también cargaba con una responsabilidad, la de su hijo Takashi, quien era ya un niño que iba en segundo de primaria, y dentro de poco festejarían su cumpleaños. Sakura estaba vestida con un traje sastre para dama, estaba muy formal, y la razón era que tenia una junta muy importante en la junta directiva, ella era una ejecutiva alta en la compañía "Mizuki & Society". En cuanto a Shaoran, era un profesor de arqueología en la universidad, por lo mismo viajaba mucho, que aun que no era muy conveniente ya que su hijo y su esposa lo necesitaban, aun así les daba tiempo para ellos también.  
  
- el autobús Takashi... - grito Sakura al escuchar un claxon  
  
- ay no... ya se me hizo tarde y no he desayunado siquiera...  
  
- Takashi...  
  
- Y mis cosas no las acomode ayer por que me quede dormido...  
  
- Takashi...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿No ves que se me hace tarde?  
  
- Si, ya lo sé, pero aquí está tu desayuno y tu mochila arreglada - los ojos de Takashi brillaron al ver todo ya hecho...  
  
- Gracias mamá... - le dio un beso en la mejilla - por eso te quiero tanto - Takashi corrió a ponerse los zapatos - Adiós mama, adiós papá  
  
- Adiós Takashi - y este salió corriendo. En eso sonó otro claxon - Shaoran te esperan afuera  
  
- Si ya voy... pero no he ni desayunado, ni nada...  
  
- Ahí está tu desayuno, listo para irse comiendo en el camino y volver solo a dejar los trastes y lavarlos - Shaoran vio esto y le brillaron los ojos  
  
- Por eso te amo... - la besó, beso interrumpido por el mismo claxon - te veo en la tarde  
  
- Aja... - y Shaoran salió corriendo - o quizás más temprano... mi amado Shaoran.  
  
Sakura agarró su portafolios y salió a su automóvil, vio la casa y sonrió, ella misma tenia un mal presentimiento de todo, subió a su automóvil y se fue.  
  
En la tarde ya, Shaoran estaba en su oficina revisando unos apuntes. Ya había concluido su clase y estaba desocupado, de pronto alguien llego para sacarlo de sus pensamientos  
  
- li... tienes una llamada  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿De quien?  
  
- Del medico Aino  
  
- ¿El doctor Aino? Habrá pasado algo, ahora contesto  
  
- En la línea 3  
  
- Gracias... - Shaoran tomo el teléfono y contesto - ¿sí? Doctor Aino... ¿cómo ha estado? Dígame que pasa... - dijo un poco confundido, pero poco a poco la mirada comenzaba a cambiarle a preocupado - ¿qué?... ¿mi esposa que?... ahora voy. - Shaoran dejo el teléfono y corrió de su oficina sin importarle nada más que esa llamada del doctor Aino  
  
Shaoran estaba con Takashi entrando al hospital, para Shaoran era un poco extraño ver a tanta gente ahí, el ambiente del hospital no le daba buena espina, a pesar de que fue en ese mismo hospital donde había nacido su hijo.  
  
- Señorita... - dijo dirigiéndose a una enfermera en recepción - ¿la señora Kinomoto?  
  
- Esta en la sección del doctor Aino, ahí vuelva a preguntar  
  
- Gracias   
  
Shaoran y Takashi estaban totalmente confundidos, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, El pobre de Takashi estaba viendo para todos lados, como buscando a alguien, y desde abajo veía la cara de preocupación de su padre, por esta razón es que Takashi no se atrevió siquiera a decir algo.   
  
Después de preguntar la habitación de Sakura, Shaoran se dirigió a ella, pero fue interrumpido por el doctor Aino. Takashi entro al cuarto, pero Shaoran estaba platicando con el doctor  
  
- Dígame... ¿qué fue lo que le paso a mi esposa?  
  
- Vera señor Li, esto es algo difícil de explicar...   
  
- Pues inténtelo  
  
- Señor Li, su esposa esta sufriendo de una enfermedad rara, es más, bastante rara para todos nosotros que somos médicos  
  
- ¿A que se refiere?  
  
- Señor Li... su esposa está muriendo y no sabemos de que es - Shaoran estaba tratando de aceptarlo, pero no podía, trataba de gritarle al medico la razón de esto, de que por que no la salvaba y que mejor hiciera algo más que estar perdiendo el tiempo con él, y que curara rápidamente a Sakura... Pero ninguna de estas palabras le salían... - ¿no cree que será mejor que la acompañe señor Li? - Shaoran afirmo con la cabeza  
  
Al entrar vio a Takashi que estaba platicando con su Sakura, veía que estaba sonriendo y moviendo las manos, como si le estuviera platicando todo lo que le paso en el día, Sakura estaba sonriendo escuchando todo lo que su hijo le decía. Shaoran entró y trato de sonreír para no preocupar a su hijo, Sakura se dio cuenta de la fuerza que era para Shaoran sonreír, Así que...  
  
- Oye Takashi... ¿podrías dejarnos solos a tu papi y a mí?  
  
- Claro mamá, pero recuerda que todavía no te termino de platicar todo ¡eh! - terminando de decir esto Takashi se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando solos a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella, Shaoran se acerco y se sentó, Shaoran trataba de decirle algo, pero Sakura le gano  
  
- ¿Sabes que nuestro hijo es muy hermoso? Eso es por que se parece mucho a su papá, ya que también es alguien muy guapo... - Shaoran no podía decir nada, solo miraba a Sakura con mucha ternura - Amor mío... Shaoran... se que muy pronto alcanzare a mis padres, allá en el cielo, y sé que no podré ver siempre a mi hijo cuando crezca y se haga hombre, tal y como tu lo eres...  
  
- pero...   
  
Sakura le tapo la boca con su mano y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su rostro  
  
- ¿Sabes? Estoy gastando aun muchas energías en las cartas Sakura, que aun que ahora están inactivas, sé que pronto ya no lo estarán, ¿y sabes que más? Que creo yo que es eso lo que me está matando... la magia... por que la magia es la que nos unió y es la misma que nos separa. Por favor, cuida mucho a Takashi, que es un gran hechicero ya, cuida que su magia crezca ya que es más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos. - Los ojos de Shaoran comenzaban a brillar y a sacar pequeñas lagrimas, Sakura se las secaba poco apoco con sus manos - Toda mi vida, querido Shaoran, la viví sin mi madre, y aun que tu no lo creas viví muy feliz a pesar de su ausencia, a pesar de que no tengo recuerdos muy fieles de ella, la sigo amando y la seguiré amando aun que este muerta. Mi padre cada día me hacia recordarla y así supe tantas cosas de ella ¿podrías hacer lo mismo con mi querido Takashi? Por que si no, me pondré muy triste desde el cielo.   
  
"Shaoran lamento hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma tener que abandonarte, créeme que te amo y que es el destino que tenemos los dos... se muy feliz siempre ¿si?  
  
Shaoran lloraba, sabia que esta era la despedida final que le daría Sakura, y que a pesar de que no lo quería aceptar, también sabia que no había otra opción.  
  
- ¿Podrías dejarme sola con Takashi?... me quiero despedir de él  
  
- Claro... - dijo esto secándose las lagrimas que cargaba en su rostro, salió y vio a Takashi sentado viendo todo el horizonte y a la gente que pasaba - Takashi... - el niño se puso de pie - ven.. tu mamá quiere hablar contigo  
  
- Aja... y el niño entro y vio a su madre.   
  
Shaoran cerró la puerta en lo que seguía pensando en Sakura pensaba que si realmente iba a abandonarla, que lo mejor sería suicidarse y seguirla al otro mundo, pero pensó en Takashi en lo que le dijo Sakura y se tapaba la cara para que nadie lo viera llorando. Al momento que pensó en Sakura y en la magia " la magia fue quien nos unió y es la misma que nos separa" es lo que dijo Sakura y maldecía la magia, ya que era la que se la quitaba de su lado. Pensaba en que pasaron muchas cosas los dos, tantas aventuras, tantas cosas, tantas... y ahora se iba su inseparable compañera, el amor de su vida se iba para siempre de él.  
  
Takashi salió del cuarto y le dijo a su padre que entrara  
  
- Sakura...   
  
- Mi amado Shaoran te amo y te amaré para siempre, cuida de Takashi ¿sí?   
  
- Pero ¿por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué quieres morir? ¿Por qué nos quieres dejar solos? ¿Por qué Sakura?  
  
- Shaoran... - Sakura lo tomo de la barbilla y lo besó - no es que quiera morir... es que eso es lo que va pasar... mi amor... no llores cuando me recuerdes, por que sino desde el cielo me pondré muy triste... - Sakura rió un poco entre tantas lagrimas - ¿Sabes? Eso mismo le dijo mi madre a mi padre antes de morir...   
  
Sakura veía a Takashi y a Shaoran, al primero le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Recuerda bien todo lo que te dije ¿sí mi querido Takashi? - el pequeño acento con la cabeza, seguido besó apasionadamente a Shaoran. Poco a poco Sakura moría en brazos de Shaoran, hasta morir... Shaoran estaba llorando y dejaba a Sakura recostada en su cama  
  
- Te amaré por siempre mi querida Sakura...  
  
Fin de introducción  
  
Notas (iniciales en este fic) de la autora.- Bueno pues ya ven aquí otra vez a su servidora Asuka Sakura molestando de nuevo con algo diferente sobre Card Captor Sakura, esta vez veremos cosas que no tienen mucho que ver con Sakura, pero que a la vez son totalmente de ella.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado la introducción, ya que veremos todo lo que pasa alrededor del hijo de Sakura. Para los fans de Sakura lamento haberla matado, pero es que esto tiene que ser así okas?. Bueno espero que si ya empezaron, sigan con la historia de Takashi y compañía, que poco a poco saldrá. Advierto que si se parece mucho al manga original y al anime, pero obviamente no es igual, así que espero que me sigan en esta fascinante etapa de Sakura y de su servidora Asuka Sakura, y gracias por perder el tiempo conmigo un rato.  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capítulo.- bueno ya comenzamos con la acción, el siguiente capitulo tratara de la introducción a la vida de nuestro personaje principal de esta serie, veremos a Takashi crecidito y a toda su compañía. Y algo que lo acompaña relacionado con la magia y la maldición de su madre. Se titulará "El Nuevo Card Captor" uy, que difícil de adivinar de lo que tratará ¿no creen?  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com  
  
PD. Se han de preguntar ¿por qué CCNG para titulo de Fic? Pues pónganlo así, verán son las iniciales de "Card Captor New Generation"(o nueva generación) así que ahora ven por que se llama así, y como que ponerle el titulo completo, pues no me gusto, así que mejor sus iniciales. Claro, esto era para quienes tenían la duda. 


	2. El nuevo card captor

Ya han pasado nueve años desde que Sakura murió, Shaoran quedo viudo y jamás se volvió a casar. Takashi, su hijo, ya había crecido, ahora tenia 16 años. Desde ahora... esta es su historia  
  
"CCNG"  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo uno"El Nuevo Card Captor"  
  
- Takashi es hora de ir a la escuela  
  
- Ahora voy padre... - decía un chico que se estaba levantando listo para ir a la escuela.   
  
Dejen lo presento, él es Takashi y esta es su historia de un niño no tan ordinario, y a su historia que es extraordinaria:  
  
"Hola Mi nombre es Takashi Li Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria. Yo vivo con mi padre, Shaoran Li. ¿y mi madre? Pues ella lamentablemente murió como hace nueve años, cuando yo tenia siete. ¿Qué si me siento triste por eso? Pues la verdad si, pero prometimos mi papá y yo en jamás recordarla cuando estemos tristes, ya que ella se entristecería mucho. Aun así tengo a mis tíos Yukito y Touya que me cuentan cosas maravillosas de mi madre. Es por eso que no la extraño tanto."  
  
- ya era hora de que bajaras, se te hará más tarde si te poner a verte en el espejo  
  
- No me pongo a verme en el espejo tanto, solo que tengo que lucir bien en la escuela - decía Takashi, un joven alto, cabello café igual que su padre, solo que con unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de su madre. Físicamente Takashi era idéntico (o casi) a su padre, solo que emocionalmente era idéntico a su madre, la Maestra de las cartas, Sakura.  
  
- Lamento que se me haga tarde y no te pueda hacer nada, pero fue todo lo que se ocurrió al no tener tiempo - Shaoran le dio un plato de cereal frió, el cual Takashi vio extrañado, pero sonrió y dijo  
  
- No te preocupes, de todos modos no tenía tiempo de desayunar - Takashi lo toma y lo comienza a comer.  
  
En eso se escucha una voz que grita el nombre de Takashi  
  
- ya llego tu amiguita.. - dijo Shaoran burlándose un poco de Takashi  
  
- No le digas así - Takashi se termino el plato de cereal y se metió rápidamente al baño, donde se lavo los dientes.  
  
- TAKASHI! - volvía a gritar la misma voz   
  
- YA VOY! - respondía él gritando también.  
  
Shaoran estaba saliendo ya también de casa, en lo que Takashi rápidamente le quita y sale primero  
  
- nos vemos papá  
  
- cuídate mucho y vuelve temprano  
  
- lo intentaré  
  
Shaoran veía a Takashi y pensaba "Se parece mucho a Sakura", tomo su portafolio y entro a su automóvil  
  
- Ya era hora de que llegaras Takashi  
  
- Lo siento Himeko, pero me atrase un poco  
  
- Lo mismo que nos atrasaremos al llegar a la escuela - decía una chica que llevaba un uniforme igual al de Takashi, ella tenia el cabello hasta el hombro, era de color café, sus ojos eran también del mismo color, solo que ella tenia algo que se le hacia verse muy bien.  
  
" Ella es Himeko Tenoh, es mi mejor amiga, todas las mañanas viene por mí y también me regaña cada día que viene por que salgo tarde"  
  
Los dos se acercan corriendo a la escuela, ya que faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara su primera clase.  
  
- ¿ y esta vez por que saliste tarde Takashi?   
  
- Por que me quede dormido  
  
- ¿y lo dices así como si nada? Deberías de aprenderte nuevas excusas  
  
- Lo siento Himeko-chan, pero es que esta vez el sueño no me dejo levantarme, soñé algo muy extraño, veras...  
  
- Luego me lo cuentas Takashi - dijo Himeko interrumpiéndolo - pero ahora ¡CORRE!   
  
Himeko lo tomo de la mano y se lo jalo corriendo.  
  
Al llegar al salón de clases, que por cierto llegaron tarde los dos...  
  
- Tenoh y Li, ¿por qué no me extraña? - decía el profesor sarcásticamente  
  
- Lo lamentamos profesor, pero es que.. - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Ya no me den más excusas Tenoh y Li, ahora siéntense en sus lugares y pongan atención  
  
- Si profesor - dijeron los dos coreando  
  
Himeko se sentó y también Takashi, Takashi atrás junto a la ventana y Himeko a lado  
  
- ya no vuelvo a ir por ti  
  
- lo siento, a la otra saldré más temprano   
  
- Aja, sí como no.  
  
Takashi se pone a ver por la ventana y se pone a pensar:  
  
" Verán Himeko y yo vamos juntos desde que tenemos doce años, en todas las escuelas y salones, y en la preparatoria no es la excepción. Esta preparatoria es la misma en que vinieron mis tíos y mis padres. Es una escuela que ya tiene una cierta categoría, eso es por que ya es viejita"  
  
Ya en la tarde...  
  
- Bien, ya llegamos ¿y ahora que hacemos?  
  
- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Tenemos que hacer la tarea  
  
- Si pero... ¿no quieres comer antes? - en eso suena él estomago de Himeko  
  
- mejor si  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Dijo mientras se ponía el mandil para ir a la cocina  
  
- cualquier cosa esta... - de repente Himeko se callo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿Qué no escuchas?  
  
- ¿Escuchar que?   
  
- Los ruidos... - dijo Himeko mientras comenzaba a analizar la casa - quizás sean ladrones... que están en el sótano... - dijo silenciosamente señalando el sótano  
  
- ¿Ladrones?, ¿Tu crees que sean ladrones?  
  
- No, pero podría ser, más vale que bajes para investigar  
  
- ¿No sería mejor que llame a la policía?  
  
- Vamos Takashi, tienes que ser valiente y bajar a investigar  
  
- Pero... - Takashi se había quitado el mandil, y tenia ahora un bat de béisbol en la mano y atrás de él iba Himeko - ¿encendemos las luces?  
  
- No por que rápidamente van a salir, mejor ve así  
  
- Pero no los voy a ver... - dijo Takashi muy asustado  
  
Takashi abre la puerta y va bajando poco a poco, justo atrás va Himeko quien trata de que no se asuste más Takashi, y que no demostrara lo asustada que ella estaba también. Pero comienzan a ver... y no ven nada  
  
- ya ves Himeko no había nada  
  
- pero es que estoy segura de haber escuchado algo, y justo aquí, estoy segura  
  
- aquí solo hay libros y cosas que no caben arriba, es solo un sótano  
  
Ambos comienzan a revisar el sótano y Takashi enciende las luces, ven solo libros y más libros. Himeko ya estaba yéndose para arriba  
  
- Ya vente Takashi  
  
- Si, ya voy... - en eso a Takashi le llama mucho la atención un libro, un libro que jamás había visto en su vida, pero se le hacia muy familiar  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Takashi?   
  
Takashi ignora a Himeko y se pone a analizar al libro, el libro que tenia un león en la portada, era todo rosa y en la parte lateral del libro decía algo que le llamo más la atención "The Sakura" Takashi lo vio bien y decidió abrirlo para saber que contenía el libro, pero parecía tener un sello, el cual se abrió solo.  
  
- Eh?  
  
- ¿Que es lo que pasa Takashi?  
  
- Es que este sello se abrió solo  
  
- ¿Cómo se va a abrir solo Takashi? ni que estuviera embrujado  
  
Takashi entonces abrió el libro el cual parecía tener cartas, pero en ese preciso momento se sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento, la cual se hizo una tormenta en casa, donde todas las cosas comenzaron a salir volando, incluyendo las cartas que estaban en el libro. Takashi tiro el libro en el cual seguían saliendo cartas, Takashi y Himeko se abrazaron para aguantar la tormenta en casa, hasta que de repente se acabó.  
  
- o quizás si estaba embrujado... - dijo Takashi todavía un poco asustado  
  
- ¿Pero que hiciste tonto? - le dijo Himeko separándose de él   
  
- solo abrí el libro y todo salió disparado  
  
- Pero ¿cómo?   
  
En eso se volvieron a oír ruidos en el libro, el cual se comenzaba a mover solo, Himeko y Takashi estaban bastante asustados, tanto que se volvieron a abrazar. Se veía como del libro salía una luz naranja muy grande la cual comenzaba a tomar forma de un león... de felpa. Takashi y Himeko estaban aterrados, el muñeco abrió los ojos y los vio...  
  
- Hola a los dos!!! - dijo el muñeco saludándolos, a lo cual los dos se quedaron sorprendidos - mi nombre es cerberos y soy el guardián de este libro.  
  
En eso Himeko se separo de Takashi y agarro al muñeco  
  
- ¿Es que tienes baterías? ¿o es que eres un muñeco endemoniado?  
  
- No, no soy ni un muñeco con baterías ni un muñeco diabólico - dijo muy furioso y saliéndose de las manos de Himeko - soy el guardián de las cartas Sakura  
  
- ¿Tu cuidas las cartas? - dijo Takashi   
  
- así es, las 52 cartas que se encuentran en el libro son mi responsabilidad - Takashi volteo y vio una carta junto de él  
  
- ¿Son como esta? - Cerberos la tomó rápidamente   
  
- Así es, estas son las cartas que yo cuido, las que están es este libro... - Cerberos voltea ver el libro que tenia junto y vio el libro Sakura... vació - AH! - dio un gran grito - ¿pero que paso con las cartas? Cuando Sakura no las vea me va a matar  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? ¿Te refieres a mi madre?  
  
- No, Sakura es todavía una pequeña niña que se pone a recolectar cartas, y le costó mucho trabajo, si se entera de que han desaparecido me va a matar - Takashi saca su cartera y de ella una fotografía  
  
- ¿Es ella? - Cerberos volteo a ver la foto  
  
- si, es ella   
  
- ella es mi madre  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Y donde esta ella?  
  
- Mi madre murió hace nueve años  
  
- ¿Qué? Sakura, mi ama Sakura, mi amiga Sakura ¿ya murió? - la cara de cerberos se puso muy triste  
  
- lo lamento, no sabia que la conocías...  
  
- Sakurita... - Cerberos entonces volteo a ver a Takashi, y le vio los ojos - tu si eres su hijo, tienes su misma mirada... Sakurita... - Himeko entonces le dio un pañuelo con el que siempre cargaba y se lo dio, Cerberos entonces se talló su pequeña naricita y se lo devolvió todo sucio. - eso quiere decir que el libro Sakura se quedo sin dueño y que alguien va a tener que recuperar de nuevo las cartas  
  
- ¿Sí? - Dijo Himeko - ¿y como lo vas a hacer?  
  
- Primero díganme, ¿quién fue quien abrió el libro? - Himeko señalo rápidamente a Takashi - y dime niño ¿tu madre te dio algo antes de morir?  
  
- ¿Antes de morir?... pues... OH si claro, algo como una llave, espera iré por el - Takashi volvió más rápido de lo que salió y se lo dio a Cerberos - ¿te refieres a esto?  
  
- Si, esta es la llave y el sello que guarda a las cartas Sakura... ¿cómo te llamas niño?  
  
- Yo soy Takashi y ella es Himeko  
  
- Bien, repite conmigo... llave que guardas el poder de la estrella  
  
- Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella...  
  
- Muestra tu forma ante Takashi quien esta haciendo un pacto contigo... - Takashi lo repitió - Libérate  
  
- Libérate... - dijo y entonces el báculo de la estrella se transformo en un arco y una flecha, los cuales Takashi tomó con sus manos. El arco tenia una forma de luna y la flecha en la parte de atrás tenia una estrella. Himeko solo veía todo como espectadora, pero aun estaba muy asustada  
  
- Takashi... eres el nuevo card captor...  
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Takashi y Himeko sorprendidos de la noticia...   
  
fin del capitulo uno  
  
Notas de la autora.- ¿qué les pareció? Se parece mucho al original ¿verdad? Pero es que así tenia que ser, como les dije antes, se iba a parecer un poco al original, pero también iba a tener sus diferencias, que como ven comienzan con Himeko (que espero que les haya caído bien)  
  
Y bueno el pobre de Kero que se viene enterando de la muerte de Sakura, espero que haya alguien para consolarlo. Y bueno ya, los dejo para que esperen el siguiente capitulo de CCNG que espero que les guste y sigan la historia de Takashi, y compañía... los veo a la otra  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo.- Takashi comienza su misión de card captor, y que mejor lugar que su casa para comenzar con la labor de card captor. El siguiente capitulo se titulará: "Las Responsabilidades De Un Card Captor"  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	3. Las responsabilidades de un Card captor

"CCNG"  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo Dos "Las Responsabilidades De Un Card Captor"  
  
- ¿Yo un card captor? - pregunto Takashi todavía sin creerlo  
  
- así es... - dijo Kero entusiasmado - eres el nuevo card captor  
  
- ¡Ay no... ¡ - dijo Takashi preocupado - ¿y que es eso? - dijo al final curioso. Kero estaba que se caía de la pregunta de Takashi  
  
- Es un cazador de cartas ¿no es así? - dijo Himeko tratando de comprender lo que decía Kero  
  
- así es niña, desde ahora él será el encargado de cazar todas las cartas Sakura  
  
- ¿Pero por que yo? - dijo Takashi levantándose   
  
- por que tu fuiste quien liberó las cartas, así que es tu culpa de que todas se fueran... eso significa que tienes magia...  
  
- ¿Magia? - Preguntaron Takashi y Himeko al mismo tiempo  
  
- Así es... este libro - dijo Kero señalándolo - no podía ser abierto por alguien que no tuviese magia... - Kero se acercó a Takashi - y dime... ¿cómo lo hiciste?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Liberar las cartas? - Kero afirmo con la cabeza - pues solo lo abrí y ya..., de repente todas las cartas se fueron volando y solo se quedó esta - dijo mostrándole a Windy.  
  
Kero se quedó pensando... "es la misma forma en la que su madre lo hizo..., esto es muy extraño, quizás heredo magia de ella, ¿pero quien podrá ser su padre?".  
  
Los pensamientos de Kero fueron interrumpidos a la vez que se lograba escuchar que comenzaba a llover  
  
- ¡Ay no!... voy a llegar tarde a mi casa si es que esta lloviendo - dijo Himeko levantándose también, luego se quedó quieta - pero hace un momento el sol brillaba mucho  
  
Kero se quedó meditativo un instante, hasta que grito...  
  
- es una carta Sakura...  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Takashi  
  
- se logra sentir una presencia y como esta lloviendo, supongo que debe ser lluvia quien es la responsable de la lluvia... Takashi - grito dirigiéndose hacia él - es tu oportunidad para que atrapar a la carta   
  
- ¿Pero estas loco? - dijo Takashi - ¿cómo voy a capturar una carta?  
  
- Con la carta que tienes en la mano - señala a Windy  
  
- Pero...   
  
- ¿Qué esperas? Es momento de que Takashi el nuevo card captor entre en acción  
  
- pero...  
  
- si Takashi... vamos, yo sé que tu puedes - decía Himeko entusiasmada   
  
- ¿Pero por que yo? - se quejaba mientras Himeko y Kero lo jalaban por las escaleras del sótano.  
  
Ya afuera, Takashi se dio cuenta de que en el único lugar donde llovía era su patio, Kero y Himeko lo empujaron hacia fuera con su única carta y su báculo de arco, aunque en la mente de Takashi seguía la pregunta de que como iba a capturar la carta él solo, eso era cosa de comics, no de su vida.  
  
Takashi esta ya empapándose ¿como iba a capturar la carta solo con Windy? Kero y Himeko estaban dentro de la casa echándole porras, realmente eso no le servia de mucho, tenia que actuar rápido antes de que cazara primero un resfriado a la carta.  
  
- Oye carta, ya deja de mojarme y sal de donde estés - grito ya enojado.  
  
Entonces salió de la nube un niño que se veía travieso, toda la lluvia se redujo a solo Takashi y el niño se comenzó a reír al verlo  
  
- carta... regresa a tu verdadera forma o... o te las veras conmigo   
  
La carta se rió aun más y mojo con más intensidad a Takashi. Takashi se alejaba de la carta para no ser mojado pero la carta lo seguía y se seguía riendo de él.   
  
Dentro de la casa estaban Kero y Himeko viendo todo  
  
- ¿Eso es lo único que hace la carta? - pregunto Himeko con una gota de sudor al estar viendo lo que le pasaba a su amigo  
  
- la carta lluvia es una carta muy juguetona, solo es eso, le gusta jugar con la gente...  
  
- pero... también parece que esta hartando a Takashi... míralo...   
  
Takashi esta harto de que la nube lo siguiera, para donde se moviera la carta también lo seguía.  
  
- ya me colmaste la paciencia - Takashi saco el arco, toma con más firmeza la carta y la arrojo, tomo el arco como si fuese un verdadero arquero y dijo - por favor carta, encierra a la lluvia que pueda capturarla... viento... conviértete en el carcelero de la lluvia... - y lanzo la flecha directamente a la carta que estaba en el aire. De ahí salió una hermosa mujer quien comenzó a encerrar al pequeño niño juguetón  
  
- Ahora Takashi... captúrala, captúrala!! - gritaban Kero y Himeko al mismo tiempo.  
  
Takashi tomo de nuevo su flecha.  
  
- Vuelve a tu verdadera forma... vuelve a ser carta Sakura... - y Takashi lanzó la flecha directa en el encierro de la juguetona lluvia. La flecha la atravesó y de repente salieron dos cartas, Takashi lo había logrado.  
  
Después de esto, Takashi se hincó de que apenas lo podía creer, Himeko y Kero salieron de la casa inmediatamente...  
  
- felicidades Takashi, has demostrado que si eres un card captor  
  
- así es Takashi, mira... - le dijo mostrándole las dos cartas, Windy y Rain - tu la capturaste y usaste magia...  
  
- si... verdad, pero fue muy difícil  
  
- claro que fue difícil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras  
  
- ¿Con el tiempo me acostumbrare? ¿Pero como? Toda mi vida ha sido tranquila y jamás me ha gustado pelear.. ¿Si o no Himeko?  
  
- Si... yo siempre peleo por él  
  
- Lo ves Cerberos... yo no puedo con esto...   
  
- Claro que puedes y podrás... - Kero se acerco a Takashi - aun que ya no estuve con tu madre hasta el final, sé que ella hubiera confiado en ti para esto... por algo te dejo la llave ¿no es así?  
  
- Pero... - seguido de esta palabra, él estornudó  
  
- Lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa, o también cazaras un resfriado  
  
- Esta bien... ahora vuelvo - Takashi se levanto y comenzó a caminar todo empapado aun por la lluvia que le toco a él solo  
  
- Espera... - grito Kero, Takashi volteo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Toma... tienes que escribir tu nombre en esta carta  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- Para que te obedezca y no vaya a hacer de nuevo de las suyas siendo libre  
  
- Esta bien... - Takashi entro a su casa y saco una pluma de su mochila   
  
- No, espera... - dijo Kero dándole una pluma rosa que tenia en sus manos - no se puede usar cualquier pluma, toma esta...  
  
- ¿De donde la sacaste? - dijo viéndolo raramente, en lo que Kero reía para no dar explicaciones.  
  
Takashi vio la carta, de pronto desapareció el nombre de Sakura que tenia escrito y quedo en blanco, a Takashi le extraño pero lo escribió, en ese momento le importaba más irse a cambiar a que Kero le diera otro sermón de cartas Sakura   
  
- ya esta   
  
- Bien... ahora cámbiate, por que estas escurriendo toda la casa - dijo Kero mientras veía como es que Takashi subía... Himeko se quedo con él.  
  
- Sabes Cerberos todo esto es genial, tengo que contárselo a todo el mundo  
  
- Eso si que no- dijo fuertemente, como un regaño  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotros tres, si alguien más se enterara armaría un gran alboroto, así que no debes decírselo a nadie ¿entendido?  
  
- Claro Cerberos - dijo Himeko.  
  
Takashi había subido el libro Sakura y también las dos cartas, mientras se cambiaba se les quedaba viendo, cuando se acabo de cambiar tomo a las dos cartas, Windy y Rain   
  
- Esto parece de niña - sostuvo el libro y vio que detrás tenia el símbolo de las cartas y también una luna con alas, pero aparte tenia una etiqueta más... pero era adherible ¿qué es esto? - la tomo y comenzó a leer:  
  
"Querido Takashi, me da gusto que hayas aceptado la misión que te encomendé, por favor cuida bien de Cerberos, y un favor más... baja donde encontraste el libro y busca uno más que solo dice "SAKURA" te lo encargo, te ama mucho, tu madre"   
  
Takashi bajo corriendo al sótano y no dejo ni ver su sombra cuando ya estaba en el sótano buscando el libro que le había dicho la nota de su madre. Entonces encontró un libro que estaba envuelto con un papel café, y decía en su costado Sakura, y en la portada decía "El Diario De Una Card Captor"   
  
Fin del capitulo dos  
  
Notas de la autora.- Bueno, como ven, si ya sé que se parece mucho a la historia original, pero también le doy sus toquecitos de diferencia (que espero yo que se noten) como ven en primer lugar ya esta Takashi con esto de la capturada de cartas igual que su madre y bueno, ahora ya comenzaran todas las demás capturas. Pronto habrá más personajes, hablaremos un poco más del pasado de Sakura y muchas aventuras más seguirán a esta historia, así que espero que la continúen, ándenle por favor. Bueno, mi parte de Saludos. En primer lugar le envió uno grande a Margarita quien es la seguidora #1 (o eso creo yo ¿no es así Margarita?) Y también a Karina y a Pato y a Anabel, y sin olvidar también a Tania a quien le debo un CD. Por supuesto también a todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leer, ya que sin ustedes no sería nada de CCNG y seguiría en mi cuaderno. Un gran abrazo a todos ustedes.  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo.- Takashi encontró el diario de su madre, y rápidamente le encuentra utilidad, ya que en la escuela un extraño libro se mueve sin motivo alguno, pero eso no es todo, también Takashi tendrá que capturar a un gran ave el cual esta fuera de control. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de CCNG " el diario de una card captor" y ya por fin dejare de usar tanto en los títulos card captor, lo juro. n_n  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	4. El diario de una Card Captor

"CCNG"  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo Tres "El diario de una Card Captor"  
  
Takashi estaba muy entretenido leyendo en el sillón de su casa. Himeko ya se había ido a su casa y cerberos se encontraba a su lado también atento al libro  
  
- ¿Entonces te llamas Kero? - pregunto curioso y señalando el libro  
  
-No!, mi nombre es Cerberos y soy el guardián del libro Clow... lo que pasa es que tu madre me decía Kero de cariño...  
  
- ¿Y yo puedo llamarte así?  
  
Kero se quedó pensando y vio la cara de Takashi, tenia los mismos ojos que los de Sakura, por lo mismo tenían la misma ternura y no pudo resistir...  
  
- Esta bien... pero que no se te haga costumbre eh!  
  
- Gracias... - Takashi volvió a su lectura... - vaya!, con que no puedes transformarte en una bestia hasta que capture a fuego y a tierra  
  
- Así es... lo que soy ahora solo es una identidad falsa  
  
Takashi se maravillaba más por lo que leía, no conocía esa parte de la vida de su madre, también pensaba que gracias a la precaución de su madre podría capturar más fácilmente las cartas.  
  
En eso se escucha un ruido el cual Takashi conoce bien... cuando abren la puerta  
  
- escóndete Kero, es mi padre  
  
- ¿Tu padre?  
  
- Si, toma - le avienta el libro - guarda esto - Kero se esconde rápidamente detrás del sillón.  
  
Takashi se levanta y recibe a su padre  
  
- Hola papá... ¿cómo te fue?  
  
- Bien, pero cansado... ¿y tu como estas?  
  
- ¿Yo? - dijo bastante nervioso - pues bien... pero también estoy muy cansado - hace un fingido bostezo  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Takashi?  
  
- Nada, nada papá... pero estoy tan cansado que mejor me voy... - recoge rápidamente a Kero y lo esconde en su espalda -... a mi habitación - y sale corriendo de ahí. Shaoran nota que a Takashi le ocurría algo, pero era como él, si tenia algo jamás lo iba a decir. Se sentó en el sillón y vio la ventana que daba al jardín. Cuando miro bien, el jardín estaba empapado...  
  
- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - se levanto y miro el jardín que estaba hasta encharcado, luego miro la manguera que estaba junto. Pensaba que Takashi a lo mejor se le había olvidado cerrarla hasta ese momento - quizás por eso estaba nervioso... no quería que lo castigara - sonrió y se metió de nuevo a la casa.  
  
Mientras Takashi entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta apresuradamente...  
  
- ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso al escuchar a tu padre?  
  
- Veras Kero... a mi padre no le gusta para nada la magia ni nada de esos temas, es que veras... dice que la magia fue la culpable de que mi madre muriera...  
  
- ¿En serio cree eso? - Takashi afirmó con la cabeza - ¿y tú lo que crees?  
  
- Si te soy sincero, yo no sabia por que decía eso mi padre, es por eso que en parte también lo culpaba. Pero ahora creo que no pudo haber sido eso lo que la haya matado, parecía que ella lo disfrutaba mucho... así que no tengo por que culparla - Takashi quedo callado un instante, y luego dijo - es por eso que no le diré nada a mi padre  
  
- Esta bien, por esa parte es bueno. No se tiene que enterar nadie al respecto ¿esta bien?, bueno más que solo la niña que te acompañaba  
  
- ¿Himeko?... no te preocupes por ella, te aseguro que no dirá nada.  
  
Takashi volvió a su lectura y leyó algo que tuvo que preguntarle a Kero...  
  
- ¿Quién es Tomoyo?  
  
- Ella era la mejor amiga de tu madre cuando se dedico a esto de las cartas Clow. ¿Sabes? Ella le hacia disfraces y la grababa siempre en video, ella era muy buena para eso.  
  
- Si, eso mismo dice aquí. Dice: "Tomoyo Daidouji es mi mejor amiga de la clase, su hobby son las cámaras de video y no sé por que le gusta mucho filmarme a mí. También me hace muchos disfraces, alguno he de decir que son extraños, pero son cómodos, y como ahora sabe que soy una card captor... pues bueno, creo que agarro eso de pretexto para hacerme más... debo de admitir que me da mucha pena que siempre me filme... pero la verdad, me gustan mucho sus disfraces..."  
  
Takashi se queda dormido después de leer gran parte del diario, y junto con él Kero, quien extrañaba mucho dormir en una cama.  
  
Al día siguiente a Takashi se le hizo muy tarde, tan tarde que Himeko ya estaba afuera esperándolo. Takashi se cambio rápidamente, no sin antes meter el diario a su mochila, creía que sería un tipo de lectura después de todo.  
  
- Kero te pido por favor que te quedes en la casa, hay comida en el refrigerador y en cuanto oigas que mi padre salga puedes encender el televisor, nos vemos... - y salió corriendo de la habitación sin dejar no hablar a Kero.   
  
En eso ve a Himeko en la ventana, se pega a ella y la saluda de lejos, ella le corresponde el saludo y le hace una seña para que baje, Kero se queda pensando y...  
  
- Buenos días papá, lamento tener tanta prisa, pero no tengo tiempo de... - en eso Takashi ve el gran almuerzo hecho por su padre - desayunar...  
  
- ¿De verdad no tienes tiempo? - Takashi vio el esfuerzo de su padre  
  
- Bueno, siempre queda tiempo para desayunar verdad? - Takashi se sentó y desayuno rápidamente, tenia todavía la boca llena de comida cuando se levanto y trato de decir "gracias por el desayuno, te veo en la noche adiós..." y salió corriendo de la casa. Shaoran solo sonrió y se dispuso a también terminar su desayuno.  
  
Takashi salió y vio a Himeko quien estaba cerrando su mochila de una manera sospechosa  
  
- ¿Estas listo? Ya vamonos...  
  
Al llegar a la escuela, lo hicieron justo a tiempo, ya que el profesor no había llegado. En el salón, Takashi seguía leyendo, ponía atención a lo que había escrito su madre, le parecía tan interesante. Pero desgraciadamente el maestro se dio cuenta de esto.  
  
- señor Li... - Takashi salto al escuchar su nombre - podría seguir leyendo hasta donde se quedó su compañero  
  
Takashi se puso nervioso, no sabia donde iba la lectura, es más, no sabia ni que lectura era... trato de voltear a ver a Himeko, la cual también trataba de decirle  
  
- señorita Tenoh... si me hace el favor de no decirle al señor Li en que parte de la lectura vamos  
  
- pero...  
  
- si se atreve a decírselo, juro que saldrán de mi clase por una semana... - Himeko dudo...  
  
- vamos en la pagina 45, en el párrafo 3 - dijo desafiantemente... el maestro enfureció  
  
- Tenoh y Li, quedan fuera de mi clase por una semana, fuera de aquí  
  
Takashi estaba asustado, y a la vez aliviado, así tendría tiempo de leer un poco más, Himeko por otro lado había agarrado también sus cosas y salió primero, Takashi le siguió y también todos sus compañeros con la mirada. Ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca.  
  
- Lo que hiciste fue grandioso Himeko, te lo agradezco de corazón, que solidaria eres... - le decía esto mientras ella tenia una mirada dirigida al piso... - ¿qué tienes?  
  
- ¿Qué que tengo? Algo muy fácil, estaba pensando... ¿qué le voy a decir a mi madre? Me va a matar cuando se entere...  
  
- no importa Himeko, vas a ver que no te regañara tanto...  
  
- Eso es lo que crees, ella casi me colgara y me pedirá una explicación y lo peor, dirá que le pida una disculpa al profesor y... - de repente Takashi le tapa la boca, Himeko le quita la mano - ¿por qué haces eso?  
  
- Es que siento algo... algo muy pequeño...   
  
- ¿Algo pequeño?  
  
- Si... pero no sé que es... - en eso algo sale rápidamente de la mochila de Himeko  
  
- Es una carta Sakura! - era Kero. Al darse cuenta Himeko y Takashi de Kero, lo agarran y se van a ocultar  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Kero? - pregunta Takashi furioso - te dije que te quedaras en casa  
  
- si, pero... Himeko me trajo   
  
- ¿Tú lo trajiste?  
  
- Bueno si... pero no creí que hiciera escándalo...además...  
  
- Basta ahora de discutir, hay una carta Sakura en este lugar - dijo Kero interrumpiéndolos, a lo que Himeko sintió una salvación.  
  
- ¿Y que carta es?  
  
- No lo sé, su poder es muy débil  
  
- ¿Débil? Entonces ¿no sabes que carta es?  
  
- No...   
  
Los tres se quedan pensando, en eso Himeko voltea y un libro que se mueve...   
  
- Oye Kero... las cartas pueden mover cosas?  
  
- ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que?  
  
- Como libros...   
  
- ¿Una carta que mueve libros?  
  
- Si... mírala - Himeko le señala un estante donde un libro se mueve de un lado a otro  
  
- Si, es una carta, es la carta del movimiento  
  
- ¿y como la capturo?  
  
- Tienes que cachar la carta  
  
- ¿Cachar la carta? - Takashi recordó algo, tenia el libro de su madre y eso podrí ser de ayuda, lo comenzó a hojear y encontró lo que buscaba... cuando le leyó le salió una gota de sudor - ¿cómo se supone que debo de sentir su presencia si solo llevo dos cartas?   
  
- Eso es muy fácil Takashi - dijo Kero - solo cierra los ojos y comienza a sentir todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, cuando veas con tu mente a la carta, la podrás capturar...  
  
Takashi cerro los ojos en lo que Himeko observaba alrededor para que nadie los estuviera vigilando. Entonces Takashi entre tantas presencias que lograba sentir, vio una que le había llamado la atención y era muy similar a la del día anterior... era la carta Sakura  
  
- llave que guardas el poder del arco de la estrella, muestra tu forma ante Takashi, quien esta haciendo un pacto contigo, libérate - inmediatamente el arco se hizo grande y tomo rápidamente la flecha, señalo a un punto y la lanzo... de pronto la flecha había cruzado un libro y con el una carta había salido, la cual corrió rápidamente a las manos de Takashi, era la carta Move  
  
- wow Takashi... eres genial, nunca había visto eso - dijo Himeko impactada al ver lo que hizo Takashi, en tanto Kero, solo se sorprendió al ver como Takashi había aprendido a hacer algo tan rápido.  
  
Al termino de las Clases, Himeko acompaño a Takashi a su casa, y el pobre de Kero seguía en la maleta. Al llegar, ambos se sentaron, por supuesto que Kero salió de la bolsa inmediatamente. Takashi saco las cartas que había capturado ya, eran tres, bueno, en si dos, por que una ahí estaba y ni siquiera se había escapado. Kero se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina en lo que ellos dos se quedaron solos  
  
- ¿tu crees Himeko que ahora nuestras vidas sean diferentes?  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
- Por las cartas... crees que ahora ya todo haya cambiado  
  
- Eso creo, por lo menos en tu vida, ahora te enteras que tu madre era maga, y que tu tienes poderes mágicos... definitivamente Takashi, tu vida ya ha cambiado  
  
- ¿Pero tu seguirás conmigo verdad?  
  
- En las buenas y en las malas mi mosquetero   
  
- Gracias... - Takashi volteo a ver a Himeko con mucha ternura, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara  
  
- Oye Takashi... yo tengo algo que decirte...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Veras... yo hace mucho tiempo quería decirte que tú... pues que tú...  
  
- ¿Ya viste?  
  
- ¿Eh? - a Himeko le había Takashi quitado la inspiración de lo iba a decir, Takashi por otro lado se había levantado y veía asombrado algo... luces.  
  
- Mira Himeko, son luces...   
  
- Si, ya lo veo. - Himeko se levanto con él... sabia que no era momento de decirle algo a él -¿pero no es muy raro?... solo hay en esta parte de tu casa... no hay en otro lado  
  
- Tienes razón... ah! Es una carta Sakura... llave que... - en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta - ¿quién podrá ser?   
  
- No lo sé pero yo los recibiré Takashi, por lo mientras tu captura la carta  
  
- Si... - Himeko se acerco a la puerta en lo que Takashi hacia su conjuro, abrió la puerta de su jardín y vio de donde provenían las luces, de una pequeña que parecía hada... - vuelve a tu verdadera forma... carta Sakura - en lo que la chica se convertía en carta Himeko había abierto la puerta, eran los tíos de Takashi, Touya y Yukito  
  
- Buenas tardes  
  
- Buenas tarde Himeko - decía Touya formalmente  
  
- Hola Himeko - saludaba Yukito muy simpáticamente - ¿esta Takashi?...   
  
- Si... ahora viene esta ocupado... pero ahora viene  
  
Por otro lado, Takashi veía la carta "Glow" y creía que había sido un buen día como para haber capturado dos cartas el mismo día. En eso escucho las voces de sus tíos y se dirigió rápidamente con ellos.  
  
Ya en la noche, Takashi seguía leyendo, hasta que sintió que el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer, ya se había acostado y junto con él Kero. Pero rápidamente su sueño fue interrumpido, ambos habían sentido una fuerte presencia.  
  
- ¿Una carta Sakura?  
  
- Eso temo, vamos Takashi tienes que capturarla rápidamente  
  
- Si - y se puso una chaqueta y en una de sus bolsas puso el diario de su madre, ahora ya lo veía indispensable, al salir vieron como un ave enorme cruzaba frente de ellos  
  
- Es la carta Vuelo Takashi  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hago?... ya lo sé - Kero se pone justo frente de él  
  
- ahora Takashi, es tu oportunidad para enfrentarte solo a esta carta, no siempre vas a depender del diario de tu madre  
  
Takashi dudaba, pero tenia razón, era hora que Takashi, el card captor entrara en acción. ¿Pero como?, en eso le llego rápidamente algo que le había dicho su madre  
  
***************  
  
- Mamá... esta huyendo - decía un pequeño Takashi a su madre, a Sakura - mamá, esta huyendo el ave... - el cabello de Sakura se movía en dirección de Takashi, quien estaba detrás de ella. Ella toma al ave en sus manos - vaya mamá... ¿cómo le hiciste?  
  
- Veras pequeño Takashi, es fácil... el ave no sabia a donde ir, además de que el viento estaba a mi favor he hizo que volviera... es mejor tener el ave en tus manos ¿verdad?  
  
**************  
  
Eso era... el viento. Takashi libero su llave y dirigió su flecha a donde se encontraba el gran ave, estaba muy lejos de él, pero debía intentarlo...  
  
- Viento, vuélvete el carcelero del ave que causa muchos destrozos... Viento ve! - la carta fue dirigida rápidamente hacia donde estaba el ave gigante, el viento entonces no deja que el ave se mueva y esta cae, Takashi aun lejos de ella, lanzo su flecha - vuelve a tu verdadera forma... carta Sakura!  
  
Entonces, aun con un poco de resistencia la ave se volvió carta que se dirigió rápidamente a sus manos. Takashi suspiro de alivio al igual que Kero, quien lo felicitó...  
  
- Oye Takashi... ¿quieres jugar un poco?  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿A que?  
  
- Libera la carta vuelo y veras...  
  
Takashi obedeció a Kero y de la carta salió una ave, la cual inmediatamente hizo que le salieran alas a Takashi. Este comenzó a volar según el pensara a donde, y ahora ya sabia a donde ir...  
  
Una ventana de un segundo piso sonaba, no eran piedras, ni nada de eso, era simplemente una mano que la tocaba  
  
- ¿Takashi? - decía Himeko aun en pijama, abrió la ventana y este la tomo en sus brazos  
  
- demos un paseo Himeko  
  
- Pero... - Himeko no se resistió más, no sabia exactamente de donde le habían salido las alas a Takashi, solo sabia que había sido obra de alguna carta Sakura.  
  
Desde arriba de la ciudad todo se veía tan pequeño e impresionante, Himeko estaba en brazos de Takashi, a lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara y se hiciera decidir por fin que le iba a decir algo a Takashi  
  
- Takashi... tú eres alguien muy especial para mi y también significas mucho, más que mi vida  
  
- Himeko... tu también significas mucho para mi... - respondió el en una manera que no había entendido lo que quiso decir Himeko... ella le dio un golpe e la cabeza  
  
- Eres un despistado Takashi...  
  
Fin del capitulo tres  
  
Notas de la autora.- uf! Ya acabe, perdón por habérselas hecho pesada y larga, pero es que ya así va el capitulo, a lo que quisiera que me dijeran... ¿qué les pareció?. Por cierto, hace poco paso mi cumpleaños, así que quiero felicitaciones... bueno, no es cierto, solo que realmente si paso mi cumpleaños, ahora su autora Asuka Sakura es un año más vieja.  
  
Gracias a todos por seguir con mi historia que sigo esperando yo como todo que les siga agradando, saludos a todos! Y gracias por soportarme...  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capítulo.- Bueno, ya vimos el diario de Takashi, ahora verán un poco de Himeko en acción, ya que esta chica es toda una genia en computación e hizo de las suyas, además de que una pelota se mueve como loca y tienen que capturarla, también de cómo son un ellos dos son la pareja perfecta en cuanto a deportes se trata. El siguiente capítulo se titulará "Te reto a jugar básquetbol" ven les dije que ya deje en los títulos eso de card captor, lo prometido es deuda ^-^  
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


	5. Te reto a jugar Bastekball

"CCNG"  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Capitulo cuatro "Te reto a jugar Bastekball"  
  
Se ve a una niña, esta justo frente a la torre de Tokio, junto esta una muñeco de peluche, se podría decir que se parecía a Kero, también se ve como muchas cartas caen a su alrededor, cartas parecidas a las Sakura, solo que cafés. Luego se ve a un chico con ropas chinas que desciende, y al final se ve a una mujer de cabellos largos que es movido por el viento. El panorama cambia…  
  
Se ve a una mujer con cabello hasta el hombro, junto a ella están una fiera y un hombre con cabello largo y alas. Enfrente de la torre esta una mujer también, tiene el cabello sujetado al estilo princesa china, y tiene un largo báculo junto ella. La mujer ríe, luego salta junto con la otra mujer y se quedan viendo frente a frente, la mujer del peinado estilo oriental entonces dice:  
  
"- todo se paga, hasta en mi otra vida…"  
  
- Takashi!!!! - Takashi despierta de golpe y ve a Himeko la cual esta desesperada por que no se levanta - vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a levantarte  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Tu padre me dejo entrar  
  
Takashi entonces voltea y ve el reloj que marcaba que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela. Se para de rápidamente y ya casi hasta se esta vistiendo frente a Himeko, lo que hace que se voltee y se ponga roja  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo tonto?  
  
- vistiéndome, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela  
  
- Takashi lamento informarte, pero hoy… es DOMINGO!  
  
Takashi voltea a ver a Himeko y era cierto, ella no llevaba ropas de la escuela  
  
- ah bueno - y se vuelve a acostar   
  
- oye flojo no te duermas y levántate ya  
  
- pero no hay escuela hoy  
  
- ¿y eso que?, tengo que enseñarte algo que hice especialmente para ti  
  
- ¿Qué es?  
  
Himeko se planta frente a la computadora de Takashi que estaba en su habitación, la enciende. Takashi se para y va junto a ella.   
  
- por cierto… ¿y Kero?  
  
- Sh… - Himeko abrió un cajón de su escritorio y mostró a Kero durmiendo placenteramente - el día de ayer me ayudo mucho y esta muy cansado…  
  
- ¿y que fue lo que hicieron Kero y tu?  
  
- Esto… - le dijo poniendo un cd y abrió un programa que Takashi no conocía…  
  
- ¿y que es eso?  
  
- Es el nuevo programa que hemos hecho para ti Kero y yo… es el programa especial del card captor, te dice cuales son los puntos débiles de cualquier carta, su poder más fuerte y como poder vencerlos y usarlos fácilmente  
  
- Eres un genio  
  
- Lo sé… - dijo orgullosa Himeko - ahora mira esto… - y le dio una agenda personal - esto es una agenda con la cual puedes ver el programa sin necesidad del cd, pues todo te lo guarda aquí, y cada que captures una carta tendrás que ponerlo aquí para que se actualice y te sea útil todos los días  
  
Takashi quedo fascinado por el programa que había hecho Himeko, tenía todo lo que un card captor necesitaba  
  
- ¿y como lo hiciste?  
  
- Con el diario de tu madre y un gran experto en cartas Sakura…, ahora fíjate, cuando captures una carta, solo pones aquí el nombre y la fecha y… - en lo que Himeko le explicaba como hacer las actualizaciones de las cartas, Takashi la veía con mucha emoción, sabia que Himeko era buena con las computadoras, pero jamás creyó que hiciera eso - ¿sabes? Yo no soy la Tomoyo que dice tu madre, pero aun así yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que captures esas cartas  
  
Takashi se puso contento por lo que dijo su amiga, sonrió y la abrazo  
  
- ahora lo que te falta es una rival  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Si!, recuerda que tu madre (según el diario) tenía un rival, él trato de quitarle las cartas a tu madre.  
  
- Ah si… - dijo un poco apenado pues no lo recordaba bien  
  
- Bueno, ahora cambiate, vamos a ir al parque  
  
- ¿para que?  
  
- Tu nada más cambiate… solo espera a que me vaya ¿esta bien? - Himeko salio dejando a Takashi un poco confundido.  
  
****  
  
Takashi y Himeko estaban en el parque, tomaban cada quien un agua de sabor. Pero Takashi parecía un poco abrumado  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
- Eh? Nada, solo que yo sentí algo raro, como si alguien me estuviera viendo fijamente  
  
- ¿alguien viéndote fijamente?  
  
- Aja… bueno quien sabe...  
  
- ¡¡CUIDADO!!   
  
Takashi volteo a ver quien había gritado, pero solo para encontrarse que un balón se acercaba a su cara. Himeko lo intercepto. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos, pues ese balón iba muy aprisa y no creían que alguien lo alcanzaría a esquivar  
  
- ¡bola! - grito un chico que jugaba y Himeko aventó el balón fuertemente haciendo que le rebotara en las manos al chico… Los dos jugadores estaban sorprendidos, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron  
  
- oigan ustedes… ¿quieren jugar una reta de basketball?  
  
Takashi y Himeko se voltearon a ver confiados y aceptaron, ellos hicieron equipo e iban a jugar dos y dos.  
  
Himeko saco el balón y se lo dio a Takashi, Los otros dos chicos estaban tratando de bloquearlos, pero Takashi se lo volvió a pasar a Himeko y Himeko lanzo encestándolo. El otro chico saco el balón entregándoselo a su compañero, este engaño a Himeko que se iba a robar, la esquivo y la lanzo encestándola. Takashi saco esta vez, se la lanzo a Himeko, pero un chico se puso en medio y la atrapo, entonces se la lanzo a su compañero que la lanzó a la cesta… pero Takashi puso un gran tapón y atrapo la pelota, luego se la lanzo a Himeko que la lanzo y encesto.   
  
Takashi y Himeko siempre habían hecho equipo desde que se conocieron y eran terribles pues eran como una persona dividida en dos.   
  
Los otros dos se quedaron enojados que una par de "novatos" les estuvieran ganando, sacaron y lanzaron directo a canasta, y lograron encestar rápidamente. Himeko y Takashi estaban planeando su ataque secreto. Himeko saco el balón muy lejos, entonces Takashi lo cacho y se acerco rápidamente, haciendo que los dos se le lanzaran, luego se la paso a Himeko que estaba sola y la lanzo, pero apropósito la lanzo al tablero, la volvió a tomar y la lanzo a Takashi, Takashi hizo la finta de lanzarla, pero no lo hizo y la volvió a lanzar a Himeko quien estaba ya atrás, atrapó el balón y se echo a correr del otro lado, Takashi ya estaba en posición para atraparla… pero algo atrás lo hizo voltear la mirada, ¿un conejo? Algo brincaba… Himeko lanzo el balón, pero Takashi no lo vio y le golpeo la cara…, aun así reboto e hizo que Himeko lo atrapara y la lanzara para enceste… y ¡encesto!, pero Takashi cayó K.O....  
  
Himeko festejo, pues habían ganado, eso a pesar de que Takashi estaba tirado…  
  
Ya de camino a casa de Takashi, Himeko se estaba disculpando, en lo que él se seguía sobando  
  
- ¿pero que fue lo que viste?  
  
- Como un conejo  
  
- ¿un conejo? - Himeko se quedo pensando, ¿un conejo?  
  
- Takashi, Himeko! - ellos voltearon y vieron a Kero que venia volando hacia ellos - ¿Por qué están aquí?  
  
- Pues… - respondieron los dos nerviosos   
  
- ¿no comieron nada verdad?  
  
- No…  
  
- Perfecto - a los dos les salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
- Por cierto Kero… - pregunto Takashi - hace un momento vi algo que me llamo la atención  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Un conejo… bueno, algo como un conejo que estaba saltando (bueno, sé que los conejos saltan ¿verdad?) pero este me llamó la atención  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era ese conejo?  
  
- Morado…  
  
En lo que todos se quedaron analizando acerca del conejo morado, se escucho un grito a lo lejos, los tres voltearon y vieron algo que los sorprendió. Un árbol saltando.  
  
- no me cabe duda, es Jump  
  
- ¿Jump? - pregunto Takashi en lo que Himeko ya había sacado la agenda para ver la información que tenia de este  
  
- según esto, solo tienes que jugar con el para que se canse  
  
- ¿y nada más? - Himeko lo afirmo - pues entonces bien… llave que guardas el poder del arco de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Takashi quien esta haciendo un pacto contigo, ¡LIBÉRATE! - El arco creció y Takashi saco la carta del viento - atrapa ese árbol para que no cause más alboroto… VIENTO.  
  
Viento va contra el árbol y lo atrapa, aun que este se resiste mucho, pero al fin deja de saltar y cae un su lugar, entonces sale un animalejo, como un conejo morado que se acercó a Takashi   
  
- bien, ¿ahora que hago? - le pregunto a Kero, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle algo el animalejo hizo que Takashi comenzara a saltar alto, muy alto, y ahora más alto aun… y obviamente no podía bajar… Kero y Himeko se le quedaron viendo, en lo que Kero gritaba que usara una carta, Himeko se fue de ahí corriendo del lado opuesto  
  
- usa la carta Windy  
  
- eso intento… creeme…  
  
- ¡¡oye tú!! ¡¡Carta!! - Gritó Himeko, a lo que todos voltearon, - te reto a que si te alcanzo te dejaras capturar… pero si no es así te dejo jugar todo el tiempo que quieras con mi amigo  
  
- Oye Himeko ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó Takashi que cada ves saltaba más bajo - yo no quiero que siga jugando conmigo  
  
- Himeko lo que le estas proponiendo es muy peligroso  
  
- Kero, Takashi, confíen en mi - Dijo Himeko segura, en eso Takashi cayó de golpe y el animalejo se puso frente a Himeko, la miró fijamente y salio corriendo.   
  
Himeko va detrás de él, Jump es bastante rápido que Himeko se llega atrasar mucho. Jump ve que esta ganando, y en eso ve un balón de basketball, se mete en él y sale rebotando. Himeko sonríe y va tras el balón ahora. El balón se acerca mucho a la cancha de basketball y el salta hasta casi alcanzar el tablero  
  
- Takashi usa viento para hacer una barrera en el tablero - le grito fuertemente Himeko a lo que Takashi lo hizo rápidamente.   
  
El balón quiere pasar por detrás del tablero, pero choca contra la barrera que hizo Takashi y cae en manos de Himeko, que cuando lo cacha solamente lo lanza y encesta, entonces el balón cae y de ahí sale el animalejo triste   
  
- ahora Takashi - Takashi se acercó corriendo   
  
- regresa a tu verdadera forma, Carta Sakura! - y Jump se hizo carta y cayó en manos de Himeko  
  
- toma es tuya - Takashi la recibe con gusto  
  
- ¿pero como supiste que iba a caer así…?  
  
- ah eso es fácil… lo leí en el diario de tu madre, esa carta es muy ágil… pero carece de cerebro  
  
Himeko, Takashi y Kero se fueron caminando a casa.  
  
Fin del capitulo cuatro  
  
Notas de la autora.- dicho y hecho, ya no puse nada de card captor en el titulo. Bueno, espero que se la estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones de invierno, ahora yo estoy tratando de acabar muchos capítulos que debo, y terminando mis historias, pues fue un propósito del año pasado, pues ya si no será también del siguiente ¿no lo creen?  
  
Muchos saludo a todos y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, espero que pronto sepa de ustedes, y una disculpa a quienes no les he escrito, pero no he tenido tiempo por la escuela, eso lo juro (llego a las ocho de la noche y apenas la tarea puedo hacer u_u)  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Avances del siguiente capitulo. Pues bien, ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo y Takashi cada vez más puede capturar las cartas, todo con ayuda de Himeko, Kero y su nueva agenda. Pero chicos nuevos llegan a la escuela, haciendo que les concediera un deseo. El siguiente capitulo se titulará "el pasado presente"   
  
Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatasos favor de enviarlos a:  
  
Asuka_Sakura@hotmail.com 


End file.
